


The alphabet story

by caffeinatedgay



Series: How I met your mother [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, It's actually Leticia Spellman now, Mommy!Zelda, Zelda is a single mother, momma lilith, mommy zelda, tiny leticia, uh everyone's human ey?, we'll just add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedgay/pseuds/caffeinatedgay
Summary: The A to Z of Leticia's mommies' love story.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: How I met your mother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776559
Comments: 28
Kudos: 69





	1. A B C

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic we do not do realistic
> 
> thank you to @badmoonwardwell for the idea 
> 
> (sorry this whole thing is trash)

\----------------------------

_A is for Apple pie_

\----------------------------

"He hasn't seen me in years. He thinks you're my wife and because of my rusty Afrikaans, I couldn't clarify anything before he got pulled away.. sooo... yeah.." 

Zelda grabbed Leticia's hand and walked away in embarrassment to the next aisle hoping that the cold air of the freezer aisle would cool her burning cheeks. She didn't account for Lilith following her and was hoping to escape from the awkward tension that surely was going to grow between the two women.

Unexpectedly, Lilith chuckled then smirked at Zelda, "Okay _wife_ , what's for dinner?"

"Wait..." Zelda's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Din -- What..?" 

"What's for dinner?" Lilith smiled innocently and clutched her basket with both hands.

"I-- " The redhead stumbled on her words. How dare this attractive stanger leave her at a loss for words.

"Mommy can we please please please have ice cream?" Leticia held out a tub of vanilla ice cream in her mother's direction. 

"Uh..." Zelda shook her head and looked at her daughter who repeated the question, "Okay honey, put it in the basket."

Lilith bit her lip nervously, "I'm sorry if I came on too strong.. I uh.. I'll go.."

Zelda grabbed Lilith's arm, "Wait," It was her turn to nervously bite her lip, "Sorry I just uh.. It's been a while.. yeah.. I.. dinner.. yes."

"How do you feel about apple pie?" Lilith smiled as she pulled a box of frozen apple pie from the freezer.

"Ooh! Mommy can we have apple pie too?" Leticia left her mother's side and reached up for the box in Lilith's hands, "With Miss Lilith?"

Zelda smiled softly. "I believe you've got your answer dear."

\----------------------------

_B is for Birthday party_

\----------------------------

"Cash or card ma'am?" 

Zelda ran her hand through her messy tresses and stumbled over her heeled boots before trying to carry about seven carrier bags filled with party supplies at the same time. Lilith excused herself and left her items at the counter then rushed over to help Zelda.

"Slow down woman!" Lilith joked before taking a few bags into her own hands.

" 'M sorry- running so, _so_ Late," Zelda panted.

"Hey, hey," Lilith looked her in the eyes, "Breath."

"I'm running so late-- Leticia's going to--"

"Breath Zelda. I'll help you--"

"No you don't understand-- wait what--?"

Lilith tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. "I'll. Help. You. Just breath for me, okay?"

Zelda nodded and took broken shakey breaths before wrapping her arms around Lilith with bags and all. "Thank you.."

\----------------------------

_C is for Coffee_

\----------------------------

Leticia playfully swang both her mother's hand and Lilith's hand as they walked past a coffee shop. "Lily, Mommy, what's iced coffee?"

"It's like normal coffee but cold."

Leticia pulled her face in disapproval. "Cold coffee? That doesn't sound very nice."

"That's because it isn't. But if you'd like to try it then I suppose we could get some." Zelda shrugged and looked to her daughter.

"I beg your pardon? Iced coffee is like," she rolls her eyes dramatically, "Amazing." Lilith exasperated.

Zelda rolled her eyes right back, "Leticia, would like to try perfectly good coffee ruined with crushed ice and a possible brain freeze?"

"I think I'll just have hot chocolate Mommy." Leticia concluded before nodding. 

Lilith shook her head and chuckled.


	2. D E F

\----------------------------

D is for Duckie

\----------------------------

"What's your favorite bird?"

"Probably a baby water pigeon." Leticia answered plainly and contined colouring.

"A what?" 

Leticia rolled her eyes and looked up. "Baby water pigeon."

"What on earth is a water pigeon?" Lilith's confusion grew as she tried to make sense of the child's words.

Leticia sighed in annoyance. "Those cute birdies by the lake."

Lilith shrugged her shoulders. "No idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh!" Leticia dropped her colouring pencil and ran out the room. "I'm upstairs in the bathroom!" she called.

Lilith jogged up the stairs and followed the child's voice. In the bathroom she found Leticia reaching for her bath toys in the last shelf of the bathroom cupboard. 

"Did you not have a bath already? Your mother is quite busy in her office at the moment." Lilith heard a squeak.

"Found it!" Leticia pulled a few yellow rubber ducks out and squeezed them. "Water pigeons."

Lilith laughed, "You mean rubber duckies?"

"No," Leticia shook her head, "Water pigeons. That's what mommy calls them."

"Pretty sure they're called ducks." Lilith laughed, shaking her head.

"Water pigeon sounds better." Leticia put her bath toys away

"Okay duckie."

\------------------------------

E is for Erigeron

\------------------------------

"Duckie does Zelda like daisies?" Lilith asked as she held a small bouquet of flowers in her hand, "Purple ones specifically."

"Nope. And those are not daisies."

Leticia handed Lilith a small pot plant with tiny purple flowers sprouting from the buds. "She likes 'winkles and dandies. But they don't have dandies here."

"That's because dandelions are weeds and wildflowers. You can find them anywhere," The shop keeper commented. "Though I suppose I could give you a small discount on the periwinkles if you'd like?"

"What about the purple daisies?" Lilith asked.

Leticia shook her head. "Not daisies. And they make mommy turn red, itchy and sneeze a lot."

"They're called erigeron. And it sounds like your mother is allergic to them." The lady turned to Lilith. "I suggest a change of clothes before seeing her. The pollen might've gotten on you."

"Right." Lilith handed the erigeron to the shop keeper. "Thanks. I'll take the uh perishinkles."

"Periwinkles, Lily." Leticia giggled.

Lilith nodded. "Right." 

\----------------------------------------

F is for First Anniversary

\-------------------------------------------

"Lily got you a present Mommy," Leticia giggled then whispered, "But don't tell her I told you, it's supposed to be a secret."

"Then why are you telling me Letty?" Zelda smiled at her daughter.

"'Cause she's scared you're not going to like it. Even when I told her you will." Leticia replied then popped the lollipop back into her mouth as they walked into the diner. The duo spotted Lilith in a nearby booth and made their way over.

Lilith was greeted with a hug and a few whispered words of reassurance by Leticia and a kiss on the cheek by Zelda. Halfway through their lunch, an unordered dessert was brought to Zelda without a word from the waitress. Zelda raised an eyebrow at the grinning duo. 

"And what's all this?" Zelda gestured to the ice cream cake infront of her.

Leticia giggled and nudged Lilith, "Yeah Lily, what's all this?" she mimicked her mother. 

A blush graced Lilith's cheeks, "Well.." She turned to Leticia who nodded in encouragement.

"Well?" Zelda questioned.

"I uh got you something." Lilith pulled a rectangular velvet box out from under the table and handed it over to Zelda who opened it and gasped. Inside she found a flower shaped emerald pendant attached to a silver chain.

"Happy anniversary, Zelda," Lilith smiled shyly.

Zelda got up, stretched over the table, grabbed Lilith by her collar and kissed her fiercely as Leticia squealed and closed her eyes.

"Happy anniversary, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are much appreciated y'all <3


	3. G H I

\----------------------------

G is for Glasses

\----------------------------

"Leticia you need to stop taking my glasses," Zelda sighed as she walked from her home office to the lounge where Leticia sat waiting for Lilith to return from the bathroom.

"But I need them mommy." Leticia whines.

"You do not need glasses Letty. Your eyes are perfectly fine." Zelda says as she pulls her glasses from her daughter's face.

"But if you insist, we could take you for an eye test on Saturday?"

"I'll tell Lily to come. And bring her glasses."

"Lilith wears glasses?"

"Uh-huh," Leticia nods, "Don't you know? She wears them all the time when she reads stories with me. She looks like Sadness from inside out, but happy. And with long hair."

Lilith walks in, drying her one hand on her jeans and pushing her glasses back into place with the other. "You wear glasses?" Zelda teases, "They look adorable on you." 

"They're new," Lilith replies as a blush graces her cheeks and she awkwardly smiles. 

Zelena laughs at her girlfriend, "You're right Letty, she does look like happy Sadness."

Lilith's glasses slide down slightly as she looks at the floor. She pushes them back up with her index finger and mumbles something about being teased. The mother-daughter duo laughs at the blushing brunette.

Zelda walks over kisses her cheek and chuckles, "Letty's words, not mine, 'Sadness'," She teases again and nudges her.

\---------------------------

H is for Haircut

\---------------------------

"Are you certain Leticia? it's going to take a while to grow back." Zelda questioned as she held the scissors.

"I'm sure mommy. I want my hair short like cousin Prudence, just a little longer. So I can still shake it."

"Very well." Zelda said before starting to cut her daughter's hair who smiled excitedly as she held the mirror and watched her mother cut her chestnut locks.

The girl squealed and hugged her mother when she was done. "I love it mommy! Thank you thank you thank you!" 

"Of course Letty. Anything for my little girl. But now, someone needs a bath to get all the loose hair off her," Leticia squealed again as Zelda tickled her sides before running a bath. 

"Mommy can you pass my water pigeons please?" Leticia asked from in the tub. "Lily said they're called duckies but I like calling them water pigeons. Ooh! I can't wait to see what she says about my hair! Mommy can Lily come for supper?"

\----------------------------------------

I is for Ice cream cake

\---------------------------------------

"Lily, Lily, look at my hair!" Leticia squealed as she opened the front door for Lilith.

"I love it duckie. Did Zelda cut it?" Lilith asked as she unzipped her puffy jacket with one hand. Leticia nodded enthusiastically.

"Guess what?"

"You brought ice cream cake for desert again?"

"Yes," she laughed, "but I got a hair cut too." Lilith pulled the hood of her head to reveal shoulder lengthed brunette locks before hanging her jacket up making her way to the kitchen.

"Nice hair cut Lilith," Zelda commented as Lilith placed the ice cream cake in the fridge with Leticia right behind. Lilith placed a chaste kiss to Zelda's lips.

"I love love love it when Lily comes over because she always brings ice cream cake for desert!"

"Stop bribing my daughter Lilith!" Zelda laughed from the stove as Lilith scooped the giggling girl up.

"You're just jealous mommy!"


	4. J K L

\--------------------------

J is for Judas

\--------------------------

"Leticia Delilah Spellman!" Zelda scolds the moment Leticia walks through the front door, "What the Hell has gotten into you?" She coughs and tightens her gown as Lilith closes the door.

Leticia didn't answer. "Care to explain why I had to interrupt Lilith from her work," Zelda exasperated before coughing again, "To fetch you from school for Fighting?"

"I'm sorry mommy." Leticia sqeaks out. 

"Hey duckie," Lilith says with a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "Why don't you tell mommy what you told me in the car?" 

Leticia nods as tears well up in her emerald eyes. "I'm sorry I punched Judas Mommy. But he was being so rude to Jaiden and he made him cry and took his cookies. I did ask Judas to stop it but he didn't and he pushed me so I hit him. He woulda hurt Jaiden Mommy. And Jaiden is my friend so I didn't want him to be hurt." 

Leticia's lip quivered and the tears gushed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Mommy. I was just tr- trying t-to be a good friend-" she stuttered before hugging her mother.

"Oh Letty..." Zelda sighed as he hugged her daughter and rubbed small circles on her back, "It's okay baby. I'm sorry I yelled at you before asking what really happened." 

"-S okay mo-mommy. Fighting is bad. I'm sorry."

"Yes baby, fighting is bad. but I'm proud of you for standing up to that little bully, okay?" Leticia nodded.

Zelda mouthed a small 'thank you' to Lilith before sneezing. Lilith promised to come back after work to take care of a sick Zelda and possibly Leticia if she didn't stop hugging her mother like that. Lilith smiled as she slipped out the door and headed back to the Law Firm.

\---------------------------

K is for Kitchen

\---------------------------

When Lilith returned that evening, she found Leticia carrying a glass of orange juice and a plate of dry toast up the stairs. The little girl had her tongue poked out in concentration as she tried her best to not spill the liquid. Her concentration was so strong, she didn't hear Lilith come in or offer to help her. She jumped slightly when Lilith placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there duckie, it's just me." Leticia nodded. "Let me give you a hand."

"Mommy is sick. I wanted to make soup but I dunno how so I maded toast 'cause it's all I can make alone without getting hurt." Leticia explained, "And mommy said orange juice is good for you so I got some for her too."

"You're so smart duckie." she praised, "We can make some soup for her in a bit. But before we go up, let me get her some meds,"

They walked up the stairs to Zelda's bedroom where they found the redhead curled up into the fetal position with at least four thick blankets over her. Leticia and Lilith coaxed her into having a bite of toast and a sip of juice to swallow the pills. 

A few hours later Zelda walked into the kitchen and found her favorite girls making a huge pot of soup and singing. Zelda leaned against the door frame in her gown, watching their little concert. Leticia swung her legs from the top of the counter, using a spoon as a mic. Lilith kept her eyes on the soup as she stirred, both singing rather excitedly to the music on Lilith's phone. Their moment was soon interrupted by Zelda coughing. Lilith poured her a glass of water, Zelda drank it thankfully.

"Did we wake you up mommy?" Leticia asked from the counter.

"No, baby," Zelda replied, "I'm feeling a lot better so I came down for something to eat." 

"We made soup!" Leticia and Lilith called out in sync.

"Alright you two," Zelda to chuckled and nodded.

\-----------------------

L is for Late

\----------------------

"Zelda, Leticia, wake up!" Lilith shouts as she shakes them. "We're going to be late!"

"-S Fine," Zelda mumbles and buries herself further into the blankets.

"Zelda!" She whines again causing Leticia to groan. "Wake up sleepy heads!"

The pull of sleep clouds Zelda's head, she only hums in response. Leticia wraps her arms tighter around her mother's waist. Lilith decides to take action. She starts tickling Leticia who laughs and thrashes about, causing Zelda chuckle. Next, Lilith moves to do the same with Zelda.

"Alright, alright, we're up," Zelda says yawning with a chuckle.

"Get out of bed! You're both late!" Lilith scolds.

"Doesn't matter," Zelda yawns as she swings her legs over the side of the bed, "Can't be late twice. Might as well take our time."

"Or just spend the whole day at home," Leticia says, yawning and stretching again.

Lilith shakes her head in false disapproval before laughing at them. The action causes Leticia and Zelda stick their tongues out in the most childish manner. Lilith swears for a moment that they're the exact same person.


	5. M N O & P

\----------------------------

M is for Momma

\------------------------------

"Love you duckie," Lilith says as she tucks a sleepy Leticia into bed.

"Love you too Momma," she replies then goes back to sleep.

Lilith gasps softly as tears pool in her eyes. She kisses Leticia's cheek and quietly sneaks out of the room where she finds Zelda leaning on the door frame.

"I heard that," she whispers as she closes the door.

Lilith blushes and picks at the long sleeve of her flannel shirt. "I'm sorry if I'm overstepping boundaries or anything... I just-- she fell asleep while we were watching a movie and you were busy in your office so I thought I should tuck her in and--"

Zelda quiets her with a kiss. "No need to apologize, you're perfect," she smiles, "Thank you for tucking her in."

Zelda tucks hair behind a blushing Lilith's ear then boops her nose. "You're a momma now," she says smiling.

\----------------------------

N is for Nissan

\-----------------------------

"Come onnnn Mommy! We're going to be late for soccer practice AGAIN!" Leticia whines from the bottom of the stairs as Lilith hoots from the car for the fourth time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Zelda replies as she slips into her heels and running her had through her messy curls. She scans the room for her phone.

"Mommyyy!!!!" Leticia stomps up the stairs with the intention to drag her mother down if she has to. Lilith hoots again for the duo to come out.

"Letty where's my phone?" Zelda asks patting her pants pockets.

"I put it in your bag downstairs," Leticia answers then grabs her mothers hand and pulls her. Zelda stumbles over her own feet but follows right behind her daughter.

After practically tumbling down the stairs, they find Lilith holding Zelda's coat and bag in one hand and the car keys in the other. 

"Hi momma," Leticia greets before letting go of her mother's hand.

"Hey duckie," Lilith replies, "Come on , we're gonna be late." She shoves the redhead's belongings into her arms, who replies with a simple 'as if I didn't already know that.'

Lilith rolls her eyes then ushers Zelda to the deep blue Nissan outside, saying something about Leticia's bag was already in the car.

They finally arrive at the soccer field and Leticia all but bolts to her teammates causing Lilith to release a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Zelda remains quiet for some reason. When they're outside, Zelda traps Lilith between the car and herself with an amused smile on her lips.

"Oh just move in with us already." Zelda chuckles. "You've got a key, you come for supper every night, And you stay most nights." she counts, "Besides, you're a momma duck now. So just move in already." 

Lilith, at a lost for words simply nods and kisses her with all the fiery passion of a wildfire laping at the Savannah. The couple's intimate moment is soon interrupted by their daughter shouting happily, probably after scoring a goal.

Zelda places one more kiss to Lilith's lips then whispers, "Let's go watch our daughter play."

\-----------------------

O is for Ours

\-----------------------

"Mommy I need to do a family portrait so you and momma need to get married this weekend," Leticia says casually as she drops her bag in the lounge then goes to her room to undress. 

Lilith and Zelda's jaws drop to the floor as they stare at each other. Marriage was not on the table yet. And here their daughter was, shrugging as she makes the not-so-simple simple statement.

That night, Zelda and Lilith were sat down on Leticia's bed after tucking her in.

"Duckie," Lilith starts. She takes a deep breath, "Your mother and i-- we're not getting married. Not this weekend at least."

"But--"

"A family doesn't consist of a married couple and children Letty." Zelda explains.

"It doesn't?" Leticia asks with furrowed brows.

"No baby," Zelda smiles, "Family comes in all shapes and sizes. Your family is who you choose. Some family, you're related to by blood. Other family, you find along the way."

"Oh. So I can draw the three of us for my family portrait?"

"Yes baby. If we're married or not."

Lilith pulls the trio into a hug, "And this duckie, is Our little family."

"I like Our family," Leticia beams.

"Me too duckie," Lilith boops her nose causing both Leticia and Zelda to giggle.

Zelda and Lilith look at each other then nod. Leticia's mothers start tickling her sides and the girl squirms. After thrashing about for a bit, they stop and place kisses on her cheeks instead. She giggles and tosses her pillows at them.

"Stooppp," she giggles as she holds the third pillow, ready to attack.

\----------------------------

P is for Porridge

\-----------------------------

Lilith quietly closes the front door to avoid waking her family. She thinks she's finally got it -- the perfect proposal idea with the perfect ring for the perfect woman, and she's home extremely late with the perfect excuse -- work of course. And when morning comes, Zelda and her little duckie will find the cutest little breakfast that'll be followed by a tooth rotting speech and hopefully a promise of marriage. Lilith opens the ringbox and admires the gorgeous diamond inside while she slips out of her heels, choosing to keep her blazer on. Her feet drag her to the lounge as her eyes stay glued to the silver band. 

Lilith doesn't notice the TV is on, nor does she notice Zelda and her daughter shoving spoonfuls of porridge into their mouths on the floor with their eyes glued to the screen -- and they don't seem to notice her either. Lilith takes the ring out of the slot to look at the inner engravings once again.

"Damn it Twilight!" Zelda barks at the tv as she drops her spoon. "Now Rarity will have to start all over!"

The sudden clank of a spoon clattering spoon and Zelda's voice startles the brunette, who then drops the ring and exclaims loudly. Leticia and Zelda's heads snap up and turn in Lilith's direction at the sudden new voice.

"Lilith?" Zelda questions, her eyes latch onto the velvet box in her lover's hand. 

"I-" 

"Momma what's in the box?" Leticia asks, gesturing to the now empty ringbox.

Both mother and daughter shove another spoon of porridge into their mouths, watching Lilith skeptically as they await her response. 

"Well," a goofy grin plasters itself on her lips, "It's a ringbox and uh I was going to ask your mother to marry me tomorrow but well," she shurgs, "It seems I've been caught."

Zelda nearly chokes on her porridge with Leticia going off about how it's finallyyy happening. When Zelda regains realisation, she shoves another spoonful into her mouth then places her porridge bowl down. The redhead hastily ties her messy curls as nearly as she can before smoothing out the oversized sweater she's wearing and pulling her socks up. Lilith looks quizzically at her.

"I'm trying to look somewhat decent before you propose," she explains and rolls her eyes like it's the most obvious thing.

"Uh," Lilith bites her lip, "Ya know, I would but uh," she reveals the empty box, "Kinda dropped the ring. No clue where it went." the brunette shugs awkwardly.

"You lost the ring??" Leticia gives Lilith the most judgemental look as if to say 'seriously???', causing Zelda to burst into laughter.

"I didn't loose it!" Lilith weakly defends, "Zelda startled me and I dropped it!"

A whole two hours later, they finally give up on trying to find the ring and decide to watch TV and eat more porridge instead. When Lilith asked why they were eating porridge at nearly 11 in the evening, the duo responded with, "Excuse you, we like porridge." before sassily struting away each with another bowl of porridge.

Leticia restarts the episode of their series as Lilith walked in, stirring her porridge. Zelda calls her then pats the space next to her were the ring suddenly appears to be. She admires the beautiful ring and places it on her finger. Lilith eats a spoon of porridge then sits down, without the knowledge that Zelda had found the ring. 

It was only when the episode finished that Zelda told her with a simple, "Oh and," Zelda lifted her hand with the ring on, "I said yes." before turning back to the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye this is my favourite chapter I just had to add Porridge in too


	6. Q R S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's just say life is a Bitch

\--------------------------

Q is for Quiche

\--------------------------

Lilith, Leticia and Zelda are cuddled up on the couch, each nursing a warm mug of hot chocolate with a thick blanket draped over them. The snow is falling steadily outside and the snow angels they made earlier that day were now erased from existence. The television is playing some 90s sitcom that no one's really watching. It's merely background noise to the trio. They're simply existing in their own little bubble, each a little lost in their thoughts.

The moment of simplicity is soon interrupted by the oven's timer beeping. It takes them a few moments to register that the noise is coming from the kitchen, not the television. 

Realisation hits and Leticia exclaims, "Quiche is ready!!" 

Zelda chugs the last of her hot drink and bolts up. Leticia follows suite, clutching her half-full mug with both hands. Lilith, still somewhat lost in her head, blinks a few times before everything processes. She takes another drink of her mug and stands up to join her family in the kitchen.

The mouthwatering aroma of the pastry fills her nostrils when she enters, and on cue, her stomach rumbles in response. Leticia is on the kitchen counter sipping her drink and swinging her legs, and Zelda is placing the giant quiche on a cool oven pan to speed up the cooling process. Lilith walks up to her girlfriend and loops her arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

"Oh! You're so beautiful! Pretty sure I'm in love all over again!" Lilith praises.

"Aww Li--" 

"Momma's talking to the quiche!" Leticia giggles from her seat on the counter.

Lilith is rewarded with a slap on the arm and a light shove, "Oh shush, you overdramatic woman!"

"Whaaatt??? Can I not admire my work of art??"

"It's a quiche Lilith."

Both Leticia and Lilith gasp dramatically. "Oh! How dare you!" 

"I'll pretend you didn't say that so you can still be my mommy." Leticia says, "Next time I won't be so forgiving." Lilith nods seriously in approval as she pretends to glare at Zelda.

Zelda shakes her head with a chuckle, rolls her eyes then touches the top of the quiche to check the temperature.

"Be careful! You'll hurt her!"

"Yeah mommy!"

Zelda sighs, reaches for the cutting knife and mutters something along the lines of "I'm living with psychopaths, I swear," when the mother-daughter duo shouts as she cuts into the quiche.

\-------------------------

R is for Rabbit

\-------------------------

"I'm just getting Aunt Hilda's birthday present from me, mommy! I'll be down in a minute!" Leticia calls from her room.

Lilith licks her fingers from the chocolate icing as she walks back into the house. "The cake is for Hilda, Lilith," She says disapprovingly.

"Oh come on, I put it in the car and I got some icing on my hand," Lilith responds. Zelda just rolls her eyes and turns when Leticia comes jogging down the stairs with a chocolate bar and a hand-made card.

Upon arrival, they find a huge portion of Hilda's lettuce missing. As if some thief came and took a few bites from half of the patch. Hilda greets them cheerfully at the door with a kiss and a hug.

"Aw thank you my love! This card is beautiful! I'll have it hung on my wall!" Hilda beams and hugs her niece. 

They go around greeting the family and friends and guests in the lounge before taking their respective seats. Leticia suddenly sqeals as Prudence tickles her sides. 

"Uhm aunty, you do know half your lettuce in the garden are gone, right??" Sabrina questions.

"Oh, yes love! I need to show you Dr Cee's present!" Hilda gets up with everyone else trailing behind.

Hilda giggles as she heads to the backyard and picks up the multi-coloured rabbit. "This is Roodey!" 

"AHHH! A RABBIT!!" Leticia screams as she bolts to her aunt who places the adorable creature in her arms.

Leticia cuddles the fluffy rabbit who in turn sniffles her with its pink button nose. The group of guests burst into a synchronised 'aww' and Hilda squeals as she pets it.

"Mommies, can I have a rabbit for my birthday too??"

Lilith and Zelda simply glance at each other with a half smile.

\--------------------------

S is for Shane

\-------------------------

The couple and their daughter are at the park with a few of the other soccer club parents and junior players. Lilith and Zelda are sitting on a blue picnic blanket with sunglasses on and cool drinks in hand. Leticia is off playing with Jadin and her other friends, chasing butterflies, running around and playing games. Lilith flips her book around to the right side and continues reading, Zelda simply lies down and watches the children play.

Not long after, Leticia comes racing back to her mothers, "Mommies! I'm going to learn sign language! Lillian says her cousin from another city is coming to watch our next match because it's his birthday and she doesn't know what to get him and he's deaf so I said we should surprise him by singing happy birthday with sign language with all our friends!"

"Duckie that's so sweet of you!"

"So we need to learn sign language before next weekend!" 

"I have a friend who has a deaf husband, so he knows sign language. I could ask him to teach you and your friends?" Zelda suggests.

"It's okay mommy. Lillian's daddy says he knows sign language so he's going to teach us after soccer practice in the week."

And when the day came, little Shane cried his heart out when his cousin and her friends signed the happy birthday song for him. They even gave him a light up card with all their names written on the inside. A few words were signed incorrectly here and there but overall it was a beautiful sight. Zelda and Lilith had never felt more proud to have Leticia as their daughter.


	7. T U V & W

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's been like three months but please,, I am begging here.. please leave a comment (puppy dog eyes)

\------------------

T is for Tank

\------------------

"Mommy, momma! Teacher says that tomorrow it's my turn to take care of the class pet for the weekend!!" Leticia squeals as she gets in the car.

"Well hello to you too duckie," Lilith teases.

Zelda chuckles, shakes her head and starts the engine. "Wait, is Tank his name?"

"Yup! He's very cute!"

"Is he a fish?" Lilith asks.

"Nope. Not telling. It's a surprise! You'll see tomorrow, momma!"

The following day Zelda is the only one in the car when Leticia gets in with a cloth covered glass box of some sort in hand. Zelda steps out of the car and assists her daughter. Zelda tries to sneak a peak at what animal her daughter has brought home but Leticia jumps in with a stern scolding.

When they're home, Lilith is asleep on the blanket on the rug and Zelda is yet to see this mysterious class pet. Leticia giggles and gestures for her mom to be quiet. Zelda agrees skeptically, "Alright Letty, what are you up to now?"

"Shh mommy, you'll wake momma." Letty lifts the cloth from the tank on the table to reveal a small tortoise. "Psst, Tank, hey buddy," she smiles and removes the lid.

"Mommy, this is Tank. He's a tortoise!" 

Zelda chuckles and asks to hold him, Letty eyes her then hands him over. Zelda smiles a sinister smile and looks at her sleeping fiancé. Leticia mirrors her and nods.

Zelda places little tank beside her and he starts his march, straight up to Lilith's face. Tank places his foot on her shoulder, the motion wakes her and she sketches. When she opens her eyes, Tank is the first thing she sees. He tilts his head as he looks at her.

Lilith shrieks and jumps up, Letty and Zelda burst into laughter. Lilith gives the duo a death glare, hair standing like streaks of sunlight in the air. 

"That was Not funny!" she whines.

"Come on momma, it's just Tank." Letty picks him up and Lilith jumps to hide behind Zelda.

Zelda nods at Letty. She smirks then starts walking closer to Lilith. Lilith screams and runs away screaming. Zelda and Letty casually follow her up the stairs.

"KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" she yells before locking herself in the bathroom.

\--------------------------

U is for Umbrella

\--------------------------

"And do you, Lilith, take Zelda to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Leticia squeals and the crowd bursts into 'awws'. Zelda's cheeks flush deep red and stand out completely from her black and purple wedding dress.

"Or do I?" Lilith then says with the smirk causing the judge, her bride to be and audience to burst out into laughter. 

Zelda slaps her with the bouquet. "Are you sure you want this one, she's a bit violent," the judge jokes, causing another eruption of laughter.

"Very well, by the powers lawfully vested in me, i now pronounce you wife and wife, you may k--"

Zelda grabs Lilith's jaw and the couple shares their first kiss as wives. Leticia squeals and hugs her mothers' waists tightly before running back to her Aunt Hilda, spilling all the flowers in the process.

Violin music, an original piece by Lilith starts playing and she asks her wife for a dance. Zelda rolls her eyes but places her hand in hers with a smile. As they dance, the sliver glitter on Lilith's blue and black layered skirt shimmers with the contrast of Zelda's black and purple tulle skirt. Lilith's off-shoulder blue sleeves go perfectly against Zelda's V-neck bodice. The diamonds in the middle of the purple periwinkle belt around Zelda's waist all but light up the ones in Lilith's forget-me-nots, scattered throughout her black bodice. 

The upbeat music is playing now and everyone, that's not snacking of course, is dancing. Zelda is over on the one side of the garden, Lilith is at the tables near the altar. Leticia, with her black bodiced purple/ blue dress, is probably off playing with Prudence near the fountain.

"Thank you again for doing this, Marie," Lilith smiles.

"You are so welcome! Honestly, i had a feeling you would ask me right on your wedding day," Marie laughs.

"Oh hush, Marie," Lilith rolls her eyes, "You were here anyway. Also, when can we resign Leticia's adoption papers?"

"I believe I have got an opening the day after tomorrow?"

"Lilith! Marie! Get over here loves! It's time for pic--"

Suddenly a light drizzle starts pouring down on the outdoor part of the ceremony. Thankfully the cake was inside and safe. Lilith runs to the snack table and grabs the bowl of chips, Leticia continues to refill her basket purple periwinkles and blue forget-me-nots, and Zelda is scrambling for the large black umbrella she keeps on the back porch. Meanwhile Sabrina is snapping away at the scenes.

When the bowl of chips is safely inside and the umbrella is finally opened and protecting Zelda, the couple find themselves trying to get Leticia inside as it drizzles.

"Actually aunties," Sabrina cuts in, "Now is the perfect time for photos! Aunt Z and aunt Lily, hold the umbrella above you then you guys squad a bit to reach Letty's height then Letty you throw a handful of periwinkles in the air," Sabrina instructs as she lifts the camera and starts snapping away at the masterpiece.

The results were immaculate. And the family could not have been more thankful for that drizzle.

\--------------------------

V is for Violin

\--------------------------

"Duckie guess what?"

"Ahh i don't know! What?"

"We got you your own violin!" Lilith says excitedly as she pulls it out from behind her back 

"Really mommy?! For me??" Leticia rushes to open and inspect her new instrument with utter joy dancing in her eyes. "Thank you Mommies! i Love love it!"

"You're most welcome Letty," Zelda rests her head on Lilith's shoulder, "I love seeing our little baby smile like that. She's already such a good player. Imagine what she'll be like in the future."

"Well of course, she'd had the best teacher; me! Honestly my violin feels more like ours than just mine,"

"I could say the same for the piano," Zelda laughs.

A few hours later, Leticia has mastered her new instrument and even learnt to play a new song on it.

"Just you wait til she finds out Prudence plays guitar. She'll want one of those too.."

\----------------------------

W is for Watermelon

\----------------------------

"We've got sweet melon, strawberries and Zelda's getting the blueberries, what am i missing for our fruit salad? We've got ice cream at home, so what am i forgetting?" Lilith turns to Leticia.

Zelda returns with two rubs of blueberries and places them in the basket. "Why have you two not gotten the watermelon yet?" 

"Ah-huh!" The mother-daughter duo exclaims.

They move on to find the watermelon.

"Uhm mom there's only half slices… of Yellow watermelon..?" Leticia hands her mother the unfamiliar watermelon.

"What monstrosity is _that_?" Lilith inspects the fruit. "Why is it YELLOW? Watermelon is supposed to be pink!"

"Oh put it in you two. I've had it before, it doesn't taste that much different."

Lilith eyes the yellow watermelon skeptically but places it in. Leticia doesn't take her glare off the offending fruit either.

Zelda rolls her eyes, sighs, shakes her head then laughs at her over dramatic family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be fair it's 2:30 am and I'm too excited to wait til I'm awake to post soo
> 
> also,, liv, i hope I've satisfied your mini wedding fic? i mean it's a drabble but it initially wasn't part of the story but i added it in for you. hope you're well !

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
